smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"Oh, madam," Felipe volunteered, "I would be honored to be your next victim. Hon hon!" "Ooh! Of course," Iesha giggled, "Then I dare you to go over to the prettiest Smurfette and kiss her!" "Wait a second," Bash narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't you ask the question?" "It's a Dare Lightning Round!" Iesha suggested, "No truths! Just dares!" "Sounds like fun!" Eska gleamed. "Oui! I guess we can try that!" Felipe agreed, "And I will get started on waking my true beauty with a kiss! Au revoir!" And just like that Felipe was gone. "Man, Spiro's gonna be jealouuus!" Eska mentioned. "Speaking of which," Britze added, "Shouldn't he be back right now?" "He probably chickened out and went home," Iesha shrugged, turning green for split second once again. "You got your ghost hiccups again?" Bash joked. "They're occasional," Iesha turned towards him, "Now...it's your turn!" Throughout the game, Iesha had given each of Eska's friends a dare to do. However, after a while they had left, Iesha turned green each time they left, leaving Eska left in the game. "Good luck, Benny!" Eska called to him, then wondered where the others were, "The others should be back by now. They need their turns to go. You haven't even got a dare to do." "I don't know what you're talking about," Iesha shrugged turning green for a split second once again, "It's your turn now." "Actually, I better go check on them," Eska stood up, "No offense, Iesha, but I need to see if they're ok. You stay here, follow me?" Iesha narrowed her eyes at her, then sighed, "Oh, alright. Be careful." Eska nodded and headed outside. It was still dark in the village, but most of the lamppost lights were still on so she could see her way. When she made it to Spiro's house, she was surprised Spiro was floating. However, the paintbrush he had to paint the house with was on the ground. "Now, Spiro," Eska shook her head playfully, "Just because you got supernatural powers, doesn't mean you chicken out on your dare." Suddenly, when she turned Spiro around, he almost screamed. He seemed lifeless and his eyes were filled with pure darkness, like his soul was sucked right out of him. "Spiro! Wake up!" Eska tried to shake him awake. She went to check on her other friends, and they all had the same condition Spiro had. Even Benny, who was dared to egg Papa's house, was soulless. Eska started to panic, wondering what happened to her friends. Just then, she spotted Iesha's figure in the eyes of her biggest crush. "Iesha, what happened?!" Eska asked her, "My friends are floating and lifeless!" "They aren't actually in this world right now," Iesha giggled, "They're in the Under Prisons of the Ethereal Realm." Eska gasped, "The Ethereal Realm...that's where the red Smurfs were banished. But...what did you do?!" "By taking the challenges I've set them," Iesha explained, "I was able to take your friends' souls and trap them where I was trapped! If you want them back, you have to bring the one who trapped me there in the first place." She then disappeared from Benny's eyes. Eska gripped her head in frustration, "How am I supposed to know who trapped them?!" "Actually," a voice from behind her spoke, "You already know him." Eska turned around to the voice. Dante stood behind her. Previous Next Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story